<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Eda Listens by im_the_king_of_the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393969">When Eda Listens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean'>im_the_king_of_the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, found family trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a brief look into who Eda doesn't listen to, and who she does.  (a character study of the Owl Lady herself)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Eda Listens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There are those on the Boiling Isles who say Eda the Owl Lady doesn’t listen.She’ll certainly admit it to their faces—reputation to maintain and all that—but, also, they do have a point.Eda doesn’t generally listen.Not to <em>them</em>.The ones who’d rob her, scam her, or—<em>shudder</em>—ask her out on a date.</p>
<p class="p1">Eda has found, over the years, it’s just easier to breeze past all that ruckus with an air of disdain.Aloofness makes it easier to sell merchandise.People want their trinkets to come from someone with an air of mystery, of adventure, of watching <em>someone else </em>run from the authorities while knowing they now have one of her elusive goods in their possession.Sure, the ‘human treasures’ don’t generally do anything, but Eda likes to think she’s selling the experience of purchasing from her more than she is the actual objects themselves.</p>
<p class="p1">With the sole exception of King, who insistently followed her home one day and refused to leave until she simply adjusted to life with him, it makes for a rather solitary (lonely) life.Not that Eda minds.She <em>doesn’t</em>.She has King, and all her owls, of course.Even if none of them make for the most interesting of conversationalists.</p>
<p class="p1">In the beginning, part of the reason she takes on the human girl as an apprentice is because it makes life that much more <em>interesting</em>.There are no other humans on the isles.For them to have magic of their own has always seemed unheard of, but then has anyone really <em>tried </em>to explore the possibility before?Doing so is just the distraction from slipping out of the grasp of those who would cage her, mixing up the odd elixir or potion for a client, and devising new ways to keep King from eating all their snack food in one sitting that Eda feels she needs.Life had been getting too monotonous, too <em>routine</em>, before Luz showed up.Now, with the human girl here, things are happening with a little more thrill, excitement, and <em>danger</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">At least, that’s how it is most days.</p>
<p class="p1">Eda absently strokes King’s fur as he sleeps.She would have removed him from her lap, but he looks so cute when he’s peaceful like this.Plus, when he wakes up he generally complains until he obtains a snack (either on his own or bothering her until she gets something for him) and that would interrupt Luz.</p>
<p class="p1">Eda can’t say she’s too interested in the story the human girl is reading out loud to her.Far too many goody-goody characters and not enough rule breaking for her tastes.But, it’s important to Luz, and Luz, just like King, has become one of her own, in a way.What’s important to her is now important to Eda as well.</p>
<p class="p1">So, for however long this novel will go on, Eda will listen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>